ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
HCW07
Hardcore Championship Wrestling is a roleplay/angle based E-Federation founded in November 2007. The HCW07! It's Not Just Fantasy Wrestling, It's A Lifestyle. Hardcore Championship Wrestling was founded in 1997 by Logan Brown, a man who had made his money promoting wrestling events around the World. Unfortunately, Logan Brown was soon put under financial strain as HcW grew weaker and was forced to close the company. The company then lay dormant until Ryan Hart surprised the wrestling world by emerging as the new owner of the company. The reasons surrounding the sale to Hart by Logan are sketchy at best and why Logan went back on his word of not selling HcW is still unknown...but it left Hart at the head of the company. Ryan Hart was a shrude business man who filled his multi-million bank account with the money of clients on his online gambling site. Ryan Hart vowed to make HcW the biggest organization in wrestling history...it will be a long hard journey, but everyone believes that HCW can manage that feat. =Why HCW?= Hardcore Championship Wrestling is a tribute to my first ever "Big Fed". HCW is my passion, it is the fruit of my loins from my 14 year efed career. HCW has been labeled "The Next big thing in efeds" and has 30 years experience between the administration staff. If your looking for an efed that's got it all, and lots of fun, and is also brand new! Come over to the HCW today! Were waiting for your application. History The Beginning .2007. First show yet to be announced =HCW Title Belts= HCW World Heavyweight Championship HCW Storm Championship HCW Prodigy Championship HCW Tag Team Championship HCW Women's Championship HCW Hardcore Championship =HCW Accomplishments= Yet To Be Decided =HCW Roster= Male Ahmed Krum Axton Anderson Damien Hayden Extreme C Frosty John Green HCW Vixxens Sarah Ryback Tag Teams None Yet ( ) Stables None Yet( ) HcW Production Team Name: David Brown Position: Nitro Commentator Age: 26 History: The former Evolution front man stays with the company despite his co-broadcaster and brother, Darryl Brown, being cut from the Production Team. David is known for calling the match straight down the middle and for pointing out facts about the wrestlers, even if they are the most blatant things. Despite this he is still someone who provides entertainment for the fans with his history on wrestlers and his knowledge of the in ring action. Name: Dan Brazil Position: Nitro Commentator Age: 22 History: With just 6 years between the two Nitro commentators and we will have to wait to see how things play out between the straight talking David Brown and the excitable Dan Brazil. This is Danny's first professional company, although he has had experience in indy and backyard federations where fans grew to love his random and impromptu comments as well as his out-landish behavior. Name: Shannyn Brown Position: Nitro Backstage Reporter/Match Announcer Age: 22 History: The jewel in the Production Team's crown. Stunning Shannyn made her way onto the scene last year in HcW and Ryan Hart could not see it in is heart to deny the HcW fans another look at Shannyn as she takes on a larger role within HcW. Name: Cory "Yeti" Bickford Position: Referee Age: 29 Notes: Very Lenient Yeti is just as mean and scary as he looks. Well adopted to the Hardcore style of match, Cory Bickford has been brought into HcW by Ryan Hart to try and keep a lid on HcW's muli-talented divisions Staff Ryan Hart (Owner) Seth Garcia Morgan (Commish) Co-Owner? (Position Still Open) Match Writing Positions (3) Hall of Fame No Inductions as of yet. ---- HCW Site This page was created Sunday November 18, 2007. HCW Staff: Ryan Hart Owner/Prez Seth Morgan Commish HCW is currently accepting staff and roster applications. This page is still under construction. ---- ----